


You're My Cherry Pie

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Smut, cherry flavored kisses, cherry flavored rim jobs, cherry pie filling, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas seduces Dean with cherry pie filling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by 'how many times Cas has attempted to seduce Dean by lying naked on his bed slathered in cherry pie filling?'

Cas sat perched in the middle of Dean’s bed, wearing only a pair of boxers from Dean’s drawer. A bowl of warm cherry filling was nestled between his crossed legs, absently dipping a finger into it as he watched the door. Dean had gone for a shower and should be returning any.... there. He heard the footsteps in the hall and tilted his head so he was looking up at Dean through his lashes when he stepped into the room, curling his finger in the filling and lifting it to his mouth.

“Cas wh- oh...” Dean stood in the doorway and watched, transfixed, as Cas’ sucked his finger into his mouth with wet slurping sounds, swallowing a groan as he watched said finger slide back out, moist and tinged pink.

"You've been ignoring me, Dean." Cas reached into the bowl, picking up a cherry to caress with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth.

"What? No, no, I've been... busy...?" Dean said, trailing off with a soft moan as Cas' cheeks hollowed as he sucked in another cherry. His hand pressed against his hip, the sweats he wore clearly showing his arousal and he was just about to slip his hand into them when -

"Don't." Cas narrowed his eyes, scooping up more filling with his finger and smirking as he held it up and out toward Dean.

Dean didn't need more coaxing than that, pushing away from the door and dropping to a knee on the bed and leaning forward. He grasped Cas' wrist and drew the finger to his mouth, sucking it clean and licking his lips after. He leered as Cas smeared a generous amount on his own chest and pushed Cas down onto the bed, licking and sucking and biting as he cleaned up the mess.

Cas' fingers were rough in Dean's hair as he shifted their positions, the bowl clattering to the floor, forgotten as they devoured each other with cherry flavored kisses. It wasn't remembered again until Cas decided to try cherry flavored rim jobs and then they were both far too gone to care what flavor anything was until they were spent and curled together in sticky, messy, sweet-smelling bliss.


End file.
